jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseiji Kujo
Joseiji Kujo, real name Joujii Cujoh (ジュジイクヨ, "Kūjō'' Jōji"), nicknamed by friends 'JoJo, is the protagonist of a planned fan-made JoJo's Bizarre Adventure story. He is a counterpart to Jotaro Kujo. Joseiji is the son of Ilia Joestar, counterpart to Joseph Joestar, and an unnamed man. After the death of his parents, he was taken in by the Speedwagon Foundation. In his early childhood, he discovered his powers to command his Stand, and around the time he entered high school, became affiliated with the dimensional peace-keeping force, "Seventh Heaven." Unlike his predecessors, Joseiji is partaking on a quest for revenge against a mysterious organization that kidnapped him after the deaths of his parents. Appearance Joseiji is described as having an androgynous look, making it hard to discern whether he is male or female. His hair is predominantly black with yellow streaks covering his bangs. Sometimes his hair covers up his left eye, and often brushes it behind his ear. He has a slim, yet athletic build and commonly prefers to wear his school's black blazer over a plain button-up shirt and faded jeans with muddy sneakers. He is commonly found having a hand in his right pocket. Around his waist is a lopsided belt with a chain dangling down the side of his leg, connected to a star-shaped decoration. Like all members of the Joestar family, he bears a star-shaped birthmark on the back of his neck. Personality While usually rather calm and quiet, Joseiji is, without certainty, a counterpart to that of Jotaro Kujo. There is even a bit of Jotaro's daughter, Jolyne, in him. While he is often reserved and refuses to associate with anyone, when sufficiently pushed, he becomes highly aggressive and prone to profanities. There are even signs of a short temper in him as well. Contrary to what most people would think, Joseiji is aware that he is a loner, and actually prefers it. He describes this as being a much better way to live, rather than having to "deal with other people's bullshit." That said, like those before him, Joseiji is, above all else, loyal and compassionate to his friends and will not hesitate to protect those he cherishes. He is also not ashamed, nor embarrassed, to say such things either. Unlike most, Joseiji is not adversed to using his Stand to get what he wants. He was known to have established himself as one of the most influential students at his school on the first day when he brutally defeated an upperclassmen with his powers. History Joseiji, born as Joujii Cujoh, was delivered into the world at a hospital in America. Joseiji says that he honestly cannot remember his past all that well, regarding his childhood as rather mundane. He also cannot remember his childhood: what he does remember is the death of his parents and "men in gas masks" taking him away. Everything following that is a blur, and his oldest memory at that point was being rescued by members of the Speedwagon Foundation. At an early age, Jouji isoon discovered that he possessed the power of a "Stand." When it manifested, he was taught how to control it. Many at the Speedwagon Orphanage saw him as one of the most powerful kids there, as in sparring matches, he defeated each and every one of his opponents: including his own instructors. Around the time Joujii entered high school, he requested that his name be changed to "Joseiji Kujo" for unstated reasons. On his first day, he was said to have gotten into a fight with an upperclassmen, and received a month's worth of detention following a one-sided brutal beatdown. However, the incident also served to garner much attention. In the following month, Joseiji defeated every bully that came his way and became the unofficial "king of the school." Some time following these events, he was approached by Caprio Speedwagon, who gave him a proposition. Joseiji hasn't explained what happened afterwards, but he described what followed as a "brutal and three-day beatdown that ended in a tie" and joined the Dimensional Peace-Keeping Force, "Seventh Heaven." Following his recruitment, Joseiji learned about the existence of an organization - the same people who kidnapped him - and desired to learn the truth about these events. Powers and Abilities ''Stand'' Joseiji's Stand, Imagine No Heaven, is very much like that of the Stand "Star Platinum." Regarded as one of the three strongest Stands in all of Seventh Heaven, it possesses incredible physical power. According to Caprio, if Joseiji is the counterpart of Jotaro Kujo, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that INH is the counterpart to Star Platinum. Superior speed, strength, durability and enhanced senses, it is capable of defeating many foes with ease. Of course, it also suffers from its relatively short combat range. ''Hamon'' Unlike most Stand-users, Joseiji received instruction from how to wield the powers of Hamon. While a Stand is more or less an embodiment of one's own life energy, he still felt it necessary to properly harness the power, should he be unable to use his Stand for whatever reason. His skills are on par with that of Joseph Joestar to some degree, but unlike the grandson of Jonathan Joestar, he has fully dedicated himself to this training. ''Synchronization'' A rare technique, one of which only a few Stand-users have managed to develop. It is possible for a Stand-user and their Stand to, both figuratively and literally, become one at a deeper level. While the exact nature is unknown, the incredible prowess of a Stand is transferred directly to its user. By synchronizing with INH, Joseiji's physical capabilities are increased to the same levels as that of a stand. According to Caprio, in order to synchronize with a Stand, the user must possess a clear state of mind, in touch with his "inner self," and have mastered Hamon to a certain degree. ''Natural Abilities''' ''Intelligence: Joseiji is remarkably calm under pressure. Even when sufficiently angered, he doesn't let his emotions cloud his thinking and is more than capable of using his surroundings and own capabilities to his advantage. Physical Strength: Even without his Stand's physical prowess, Joseiji is more than capable of defeating normal opponents by himself with ease. Caprio himself has stated that Joseiji has mastered boxing, karate and even Brazilian Jujitsu, making him a well-rounded fighter overall. Mental Strength: While his mental fortitude has yet to be demonstrated, Joseiji is said to be quite resilient against Stands that affect one's mental capabilities. Trick: In his spare time, Joseiji likes to spin playing cards on all five his fingers - capable of balancing them with weight distribution as well as excellent Hamon control. He even likens it to a form of Hamon control; specifically, controlling the amount and radius of the flowing power. Vendetta: Arguably the strongest of his natural abilities. Because he remembers the incident where he was kidnapped by the men in gas masks after his parents deaths, he is driven to discovering the people behind them and taking revenge. This drive for vengeance serves as ample motivation for his training routines. Trivia * Given that his given family name is "Cujoh," it is possible that his father may be, in some way, related to a dimensional counterpart of Cujoh Jolyne Cujoh, Jotaro Kujo's daughter. ** The idea is plausible, as a possible counterpart of Jolyne in "Stone Ocean" exists. *** However, the author has stated that the universe shown at the end of "Stone Ocean" and the universe in which the story takes place are different. ** Unlike Jotaro and Jolyne, Joseiji does not use a variant of "Yare Yare...", instead using a more formal way of speaking. * Joseiji's character is somewhat inspired by Yusaki Fujiki, the protagonist of "Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Stand users Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Jojo Category:Joestar Family